<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5, 6, 7, 8 by poppyharris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804880">5, 6, 7, 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris'>poppyharris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, feeling too old, i'm not good at sex sorry, sex lots of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>star blows raul's mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raul Tejada/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5, 6, 7, 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>this felt wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his mottled, rotting hands on her tanned, unblemished skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he'd never felt something so soft, so smooth. this was something that would cause either one of them to be ostracised if they were doing this out in public. his grey hands contrasted horrifically with star’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you need to put your hands like, on,” star sighed, reaching around and placing his hands on her lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>her hands, touching his, placing his on her back, soft, warm. fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>raul needed to breathe, but he couldn’t, not with star pressed so deliciously against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>234 years and he’d never felt something so soft. not even when he was a human. it was driving him insane, star’s chosen attire wasn’t helping. would she let him feel how soft she was under the shorts? would she let him fill his hands under the vest? raul huffed through the remnants of his nose, and allowed her to move his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she gently took a step back, pulling him gently towards her. oh god. he was dancing. he was dancing with star. star. star, the light of his goddamn life. dancing. he hadn’t danced in a hundred years. two hundred years, maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and now here he was. dancing. with star. in the lucky 38. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and rafaela had said he had no luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she gently swayed, her smile gentle, her touch still so soft. he could feel every cut and bump on her hands, every touch, every move of her body - and yet she seemed far away. he felt like she was slipping through his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“came to bed,” she whispered, running her soft fingers along his tattered skin. no. no. no. if she started touching him, he’d die. he’d explode. he’d go crazy. raul would go feral right then and there and tear his way through the securitrons to escape her sympathetic smile when he came too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>star. </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come to bed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>she usually saved that for the tallest, blondest guy in the tops, fully prepared to show a bit of leg for a hunk of caps. raul knew he wasn’t the first person to bed her, fuck he wasn’t even the first ghoul, but something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>clicked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when star clambered on top of him for the first time. not just the courier’s geiger counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>raul remembered a bashful star being lectured by arcade on how intercourse with ghouls wasn’t without its risks, and that she should be careful as raul could have hundreds of years worth of disease. star unashamedly pointed out she’d suffered a decade of sexual abuse, followed by an extra four years of prostitution. arcade had been quiet after that, but had murmured everything to the courier that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the courier meant well, raul supposed. but he was easily swayed and fussed far too much on how the various factions perceived him. his companions were there to give valuable advice, but raul couldn’t help but wonder if the courier could ask his opinion on the ncr </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>star had stopped blowing him so hard he could see stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>heh. he was so funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>star wrapped herself around him like a vine, her hands maddeningly running up and down his thighs, her stomach pressed tightly against his. whispers of how she’d ride him (sloppy and fast) floated into what remained of his ear. she knew just how to press his buttons, even if her grasp of spanish was terrible. star kept doing that stupid thing where she’d run her tongue over the dead skin on his cheek and squeeze his thigh. it blew raul’s mind how easily star could turn him into putty in her filthy hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>her hands were really disgusting. she kept wiping her sword down with her hands and then not wash them. star also kept cutting up meat, causing blood to cake under her fingernails and in the creases of her hand. it drove her insane, his constant bitching to wash her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but apparently today was the day she drove him fucking insane instead. the courier seemed to sense that raul couldn’t bare to be parted from her, but in reality, raul knew he’d explode from the high blood pressure if he didn’t get to unload it in star every night. she blew his fucking mind. raul had waited long enough to find a woman who loved him, and now he’d found it in a smoothskin after two hundred and four years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>god, he’d never considered that before. star may have been a mystery to all but the courier, but raul was hazily aware she was floating around the eighteen mark in terms of age. he’d been thirty when… it happened. he was going to be like that until he went feral though, she was going to age normally and die normally. raul couldn’t stand the idea of a world without star, in the same way he couldn’t stand the idea of a world without rafaela, in the same way he couldn’t stand a world without claudia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>raul was going to move on, despite the ache in his heart. but what was going to become of star? maybe he should just break it off now, while she was still young and beautiful and so damn enthralling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>any thoughts of letting her go disappeared when star wrapped her arms around his middle from behind. her soft cheek making his mottled skin feel like it did all those years ago. raul couldn’t let star go, he just couldn’t.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title: 5, 6, 7, 8 by steps</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>